Son Goten
|rname = Son Goten |ename = Son Goten (Viz) Goten (Funimation dub) |debut = Chapter 424; Episode 201 |birthday = Age 767''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Male |race = Half-Saiyan & Half-EarthlingDaizenshuu 4 |age = 7''Dragon Ball'' Manga Chapter 433''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 211 17''Dragon Ball'' Manga Chapter 518 |height = 123 cm (child) |weight = 26 kg (child) |status = Alive |residence = Son Gokou's House |occupation = |affiliation = Dragon Team |jva = Masako Nozawa |feva = Kara Edwards (child) Robert McCollum (adult) }} Son Goten is the second son of Son Gokou and Chi-Chi, the grandson of Gyuumaoh, the younger brother of Son Gohan, the brother-in-law of Videl, and the uncle of Pan. Appearance Personality Relationships Chi-Chi Son Gohan Trunks Videl Son Gokou Abilities and Power Techniques * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 434''Dragon Ball Z'' Anime Episode 212''Dragon Ball Kai'' Episode 103 * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 435 * : Transformations History Past Majin-Boo Arc The Return Son Gokou and Friends! Gods of the Universe Saga Battle of Gods God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga Sometime after the defeat of Majin-Boo, Goten brought lunch to Goku while he was plowing a field. Gokuh asked if school was over, but Goten said it was Sunday. While Gokuh ate his food, Goten drove the tractor. While plowing the field, Goten was watching as his father was training. However, Goten fell off a cliff, but Gokuh realized he fell off his instantly grabbed him and the tractor. Gokuh told Goten if he did not use the tractor properly he would not be able to train in case someone as strong as Boo appeared again. Gokuh stated he wanted to go to the Kaioh's to train, but Chi-Chi wanted Gokuh to work and make money. Goten stated that Gyuumaoh was also broke. Suddenly, Satan appeared.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 1 Goten was shocked when Satan offered to give them 100,000,000 zenny for helping defeat Boo. His father was reluctant to take the money but Goten suggested in taking the money so he did not have to work, and Chi-Chi may allow him to train at the Kaioh's. After considering it, Gokuh accepted the money but in exchange to keep it a secret. On Bulma's birthday on a cruise liner, it was crashed by the God of Destruction Beerus. In a battle against him, Trunks and Goten did Fusion to combat him because he got angry for not being able to eat pudding because Boo ate it all. After being thrown into the water as Gotenks, Tenshinhan assisted him and Goten, and upon boarding the ship, Goten witnessed Beerus slapping Bulma. Suddenly, Vegeta got enraged and attacked the god but the latter was unharmed and he then wanted to destroy the Earth because Vegeta was not the Super Saiyan God, but Gokuh appeared.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Gokuh then summoned Shenron with the Dragon Balls and asked the secret to the Super Saiyan God and was informed that it required six pure-hearted Saiyans, so Goten helped with the other present Saiyans and Videl who was pregnant. With their help, Gokuh was able to become the Super Saiyan God and faced Beerus. Goten watched with the others as Gokuh fought the god. In the conclusion of their battle, Gokuh did not defeat the god, but Beerus decided to spare Earth and left for home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga "Future" Trunks Arc Peaceful World Arc Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super No.17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles Trivia *Goten's name is similar to his father's. **His name means "Enlightened Grandchild from the Heavens", similar to Gokou's "Enlightened Grandchild from the Sky". ***The word "heavens" can refer to the sky. *Goten's hobbies are play-fighting and bug catching. *Goten's favorite foods are daifuku and pocky. *Goten's favorite vehicle is a bike. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Dragon Team Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters